


An Evil Within

by SlitchTheNarcissist



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitchTheNarcissist/pseuds/SlitchTheNarcissist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph has taken Leslie under his wing, taking care of him like his own. Sebastian was torn up from the whole thing in beacon, drinking his life away knowing that Ruvik possibly couldn't give up this easily, and when Ruvik makes his appearance, that explains it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Joseb]

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be labeled [Joseph & Sebastian] Or [Leslie & Ruvik] so you know which chapter is about which couple

[Joseph Oda's P.O.V.]

Ever since the whole Beacon Mental Hospital thing, I've been taking time away from the police department. It was hard to cope with, Kidman shot me in the stomach and I survived based off a string of goddamn luck. But the second we escape, the people at the department expect Sebastian and I to come back and have everything turn back to normal, speaking of Sebastian.. I haven't heard from him in a while, but I know he's taking time off too.

The boy who was apparently behind the whole thing, the one Ruvik was after, Leslie. He's been staying with me so I could try and get his mental state in a better manner to deal with. He still has issues talking and moving around, there's still some problems with trust. After letting him stay with me, he seems more comfortable around me. He seems to only let me get near him. My guess is because Sebastian was the only one, who got out and Leslie and I were still trapped in Ruvik's nightmare...

I sat on my couch quietly drinking tea (HA! ((only Daz_Black fans get this reference)) and reading over an old file. It was a file on Leslie's background. I wanted a few more answers as to why he was like this, why his mental state was so messed up and why his social cognition was low.

As I was reading over the file, I heard the sound of footsteps. I thought Leslie had gotten up because of a nightmare. I frowned at the thought and stood up.

I went upstairs and looked around the halls. "Leslie?" I called out and looked around for him. I didn't see him and thought he had gone back to his room. I walked over to his room and opened the door. He was still asleep laying in his bed, curled up into a ball like the little innocent one he was. I walked over and placed my hand onto his head, ruffling his soft white hair. He seemed to un-tense and smile in his sleep.

I figured my mind was playing tricks on me and I was hearing things from lack of sleep. I walked back downstairs after closing his door. But something wasn't right.

I tried to brush it off but still had the bad feeling. I shook my head and continued reading the file. As I was reading, I heard the sound of footsteps again. I knew Leslie was asleep this time so I knew to act fast and not hesitate. I reached under the couch and pulled out my gun. All officers and detectives were required to have a few hidden guns, the last time an officer didn't follow this rule he was killed by a suspect.

The case the officer was working on got the guilty and non guilty messed up and cost the whole case. The next day the suspect killed him and he couldn't fight back because he didn't have any weapons. So after that all officers and detectives had to have at least 2 hidden guns within their house.

For me and the way I live, I had 15 hidden guns which I will tell about later.

I checked how many bullets I had before going upstairs. I didn't find anything, but things were moved around. Like the small tables were moved from one side of the room to the other. I had a bad feelings and clutched my gun, making sure Safety clip was off and my finger was on the trigger. 

I quickly opened Leslies door and ran inside. I looked up and froze at the sight, a cloaked figure with various burn marks and blood on its cloak was staring at Leslie as he slept. Leslie let out small cries of pain, whimpers and was shaking with fear.

I quietly rose my gun quietly thinking the man didn't see me or sense my presence. I took a quiet inhale of air before aiming my gun at his head. I placed my finger on the trigger and let out an exhale of breath quietly and fired the shot. The bullet seemed to go through him, he stood unfazed but heard. I aimed my gun again and shot 3 more times, still nothing happened to him.

I moved my gun down my holster quietly and walked over to Leslie's part of the bed. I only had 2 rounds(bullets) left but my hand was on the holster ready to shoot if needed. I looked at the cloaked figure and froze as I saw who it was.

It was Ruvik, the bastard who put Sebastian, Leslie and I through that goddamn nightmare of his head! I very carefully picked Leslie up, my gun still in the holster but ready to pull out if anything happened. Ruvik's face quickly turned and looked at me, I aimed my gun at his head. I held Leslie protectively before carefully going to the door of his room and opening it.

I kept my gun aimed before carrying Leslie out. I ran downstairs and out of the house. I looked at the car and froze as I saw the tires slashed. "Shit!" I said and looked behind me. Ruvik wasn't in sight, I held Leslie and put my gun into the holster. I pulled out my phone and ran from the house, holding Leslie in my arms.

I was calling Sebastian, "Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up." I said as I kept running. After a bit, he finally answered. "Hello?" he mumbled drunkly as ever. "Sebastian! I need your help! Ruvik is back!" I said over the phone. I could hear the sound of shuffling and him dropping his beer bottle. "What?!" He said. "I went to go check on Leslie and Ruvik was in his room! Get your ass over here!" I yelled as I ran. I turned behind me and paled at the sight. Ruvik was following us, but he was fucking teleporting like a mad man, slowly getting closer and closer to Leslie and I.

I couldn't find an escape route, I was unfamiliar with the streets of Krimson City. I couldn't get much further before Ruvik stood in front of us. I came to a sudden halt, clutching Leslie in my arms and glaring at him. I backed up hesitantly as he rose his hand to my head, his eyes piercing into mine as he smirked. "Who do you think you are?" He growled out stepping closer to me. Leslie was crying out and covering his ears with his hands like he did before.

I backed up and turned to run, but Ruvik moved at inhuman speed yet again and stood in front of us. I backed up and glared. "I know what you fear, Joseph. Too bad Juli and Mobius dragged you into this. But either way." he said stepping closer so he was an inch away from my face. "Your mine. To do with as I please." he said before placing his hand on my head. It felt like he was stabbing and burning my brain from the inside making me scream. I still kept my tight grip on Leslie as the pain began numb me and my body. I soon started to loose consciousness and collapsed, dropping Leslie and my body going limp

The only sounds I could make out, were Leslie's screams, sirens in the distance, and Sebastian's voice....I blacked out, falling limp.....


	2. [Joseb]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Joseb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next 2 chapters will be Luvik [Leslie x Ruvik]

                (='w'=)                 [[Sebastian Castellano's P.O.V.]](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/693446408787996672/wdq8ssms.jpg)  
  
  
                After the Beacon Mental Hospital thing, I've been pretty fucked up. I went back to my usual drinking habits and I have been hallucinating. I started seeing Myra and Lily again, I would wake up thinking Myra was beside me and little Lily was jumping on our bed trying to wake us up.  
  
When I would come back home from drinking I thought I saw Lily asleep on the couch or drawing on the living room floor with Myra in the kitchen cooking for us, but I knew it wasn't real.. I had forced myself to put those images aside....  
  
  
                My drinking was getting worse and worse by the hour and day by day, week by week.  I lost contact with Joseph after escaping. It would take every fiber of my being not to call and disturb him. He was still recovering from being shot by the bitch Juli Kidman. I knew Leslie was safe because he was with Joseph, but something in my body twisted, making me feel jealousy and sadness. I wanted to be there to protect Joseph.  
  
But I couldn't risk taking to him , I could accidentally blurt out my feelings to Joseph without even realizing it and set myself up for embarrassment.  
  
I didn't want that, so my only resort was to drink my problems away. Joseph had already prevented it the first time by reporting me to IA, [internal affairs]. They told me if I didn't step it up I was going to loose my badge. and me being the stubborn ass I was I swore at them and walked out.  
  
That shit almost cost me my badge, somehow Joseph got them to let me keep my job. I soon came to regret my decision when i yelled at them and I reluctantly apologized to Joseph. He knows that Krimson City is the place I love, its my home and my job to protect it. But how can I protect a whole city when I couldn't protect my own wife and daughter? Because they are **_both_** gone.   
  
I shoved my thoughts aside and let out a heavy sigh as I pulled out my flask and continued drinking the alcohol from it. My addiction was starting to do things to me. I could tell I was getting sick. I didn't know what to do and I wasn't going to disturb Joseph and his life. That was something I would never do to him again. As I was gloating, I heard my phone going off.  
  
I sighed reaching over and grabbing it. I answered "Hello?" I answered, slurring a bit. "Sebastian! I head Joseph yell.  
 "I need your help! Ruvik is back!" he yelled to me over the phone. "What?!" I said standing up, accidentally dropping my glass bottle of alcohol . It shattered onto the ground spreading glass and whatever beer was left in it around the floor. "I went to check on Leslie and Ruvik was in his room! Get your ass over here!" He yelled before hanging up.  
  
My mind was blank, my heart was racing. My first thought was that I couldn't let him die. Not this time. I looked over at my table and grabbed my handgun. I checked how many bullets it had and it was still on full reload. I ran out of the house and to the direction of Joseph's house.  
  
I could hear sirens in the distance and I thought of the worst. I ran as fast as my smoker lungs and weak legs would carry me. I saw Joseph laying on the ground, his gun in hand and his head bleeding. My heart shattered.  
  
Leslie was beside him and shaking him, as if trying to get him up. I ran over to him and knelt down. "Leslie what happened?!" I asked picking Joseph up carefully, there was a pool of blood beneath him, slowly dripping from his head.  
  
I carefully placed him on my lap and I pulled off my waist coat. I placed it behind his head using it to stop the bleeding.  
  
I looked up seeing blue, red and white lights and hearing sirens. I stood up carrying Joseph over to the ambulance as officers asked what happened. I told them I just arrived and saw him like that. Joseph was put onto a stretcher and put into the ambulance. A few doctors were already operating on him as they drove to the hospital.  
  
 I looked back at Leslie seeing him clutching his head. I frowned a bit and walked over. "Don't worry Leslie.. He'll be fine.. I promise." I said reassuringly and hugged him gently.  
  
The poor kid was trembling and shaking. I stroked the back of his hair trying to calm him down. His hands were bloody from what I assume were him trying to help Joseph. "P....P-Promise?" He asked looking up at me with bright blue eyes filled with sadness.  
  
I frowned a bit but nodded. "Yes, I promise Leslie." I said. He nodded slowly and looked at the ambulance as it drove off in the distance. "W-Will...h-he be okay?" He asked looking up. "I don't know Leslie... I hope so though." I answered honestly. "S-See him?" he asked. I nodded. "Sure, we can go see him." I said. I smiled a bit as I saw the adorable little look of innocence on Leslie.   
  
I took Leslie back to my house and helped him into my car. I drove us to the hospital Joseph was at. We asked the woman at the desk where Joseph's room was. She told us and Leslie and I ran to his room.  
  
The doctors were working on Joseph still, he looked fine, but then again I could have been hallucinating. I looked down  at Leslie. He was crying hysterically and trembling. I hugged him gently as we sat down outside the room. Leslie was curled up into me and we listened to the sound of Joseph's heart monitor.  
  
After a while the doctors came out of the room and looked at us. "We got him stable, He's going to be fine. You two may see him now." the doctor said. But he wasn't even halfway finished with his sentence before Leslie and I ran in. Leslie was already at Joseph's side.  
  
I frowned at the sight as I saw Leslie crying and sobbing as his little pale hand held Joseph's limp hand. I walked over and sat down in a chair next to his bed.  
  
I stared at the heart monitor, watching the lines staying stable. I looked at Joseph and placed my hand over his head. I kept my head down frowning a bit. I was regretting that I hadn't chosen to tell him how I felt.  
  
It was starting all over again. When I was in love with Myra, I only confessed to her when she was shot and still in the hospital. I was happy she said yes, and I didn't leave her side. It feels like I'm being given a second chance, and I've just thrown it away...  
  
I shook my head pushing that thought out of my head as I looked at Joseph. He didn't have his glasses on so I could see his face more clearly. He had dark bags under his eyes from what I guess is stress from work and taking care of Leslie. He didn't look like the happy detective I knew.  
  
He looked like he had finally given up on everything. That thought shattered my heart and I shoved it away. I wasn't going to let him die, not now, not ever. I love him. And I'm going to do everything I can to prove that to him...  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                 ** _-The Next Day-_**  
  
  
I had gotten no sleep whatsoever. Leslie had already fallen asleep curled up in the chair. I was still awake and watching Joseph for any signs that he might be waking up. I watched as his eyes slowly opened and he looked around, slowly sitting up. I sat up immediately. "Joseph." I said and grabbed his hand.  
  
My voice alerted Leslie causing him to jolt awake. His soft blue eyes looking around and froze as they landed on Joseph. He stood up, running over and hugged Joseph tightly. "Un..." Joseph mumbled out and looked at Leslie. He smiled weakly and placed his hand onto his head, ruffling his soft white hair.  
  
Leslie made a small happy noise and looked at Joseph. "F-Fine..? J-Joseph..f-fine?" He asked. A small smile formed as Joseph nodded. "Yes Leslie. I'm fine." he said and kissed his head. His gaze turned to me. "Sebastian.." He said. "Hey." I said sitting down on the chair quietly. "How are you feeling?" I asked worried.  
  
He looked down. "I feel fine.." he said. "What happened?" he asked placing his hand onto his head. He noticed something and quickly hid his hands under the covers.  
  
I looked at him for a moment. "Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded. "Y-Yeah.. I'm fine.." he said. I looked at him unsure but nodded slowly. "What did Ruvik do to you?" I asked looking at his head. "I-I don't know.. I can't remember.." He said.  
  
The doctor walked into the room and looked at Joseph. "Your awake." He said and walked over. The doctor placed his hand onto Joseph's forehead. "Your temperature has gone down. That's good." he said and wrote it down. "Alright. We're going to give you a few painkillers then you can go. You have minor amnesia but your memories will come back in a few weeks." He said. Joseph nodded and sat up. I helped him get out of the bed along with Leslie who was holding his hand.  
  
Joseph seemed on edge, making me more worried. "I have to find somewhere else for me and Leslie to stay. I'd rather die then take him back to my house when we both almost lost our lives." Joseph said. "You two can stay with me if you want." I said bluntly. "No, no I couldn't. I-I don't want to bother you Sebastian." Joseph said. "Its alright, really. Besides. We haven't spoken that much." I said trying to smile.  
  
Joseph seemed to notice and nodded slowly. "A-Alright.." He said.


	3. [Luvik]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one and the next chapter will be on Leslie & Ruvik.

[Leslie Wither's P.O.V.]

After Joseph was discharged from the hospital, I had been clinging to him. I was so afraid I was going to loose him again.. and I didn't want that. He was the only one who took care of me. I wanted to return the favor. But my stupid disorders and issues were getting in the way of that. I could barely get out of bed without help!

We were currently at Sebastian's house. I didn't like his home. It smelt like alcohol really badly. But other then that, it was a relatively clean house. Not including the dust everywhere. I was snuggling into Joseph on the couch, holding onto his arm. I loved being with him. But lately it seemed like he doesn't want me around him.

It hurt, but I wanted him to be around me. He made me feel safe. Like the nightmares I went through didn't exist anymore, he made me feel like he could take away all the pain I've felt and make me feel normal again. That I could live a happy and normal life. That was all I wanted.

Sebastian came downstairs with a few clothes and towels. "Here are some spare clothes, they might be a bit to big though. You can use the shower whenever you want." he said. "Thanks Seb, we really appreciate it." Joseph said and stood up. I whimpered and grabbed his hand not wanting him to go. Joseph looked down at me and yanked his hand away.

My heart hurt. My hand clutched the clothing where my heart would be. "M-Mean..J-Joseph.. m-mean.." I whimpered. "Wh-Why..?" I asked tearing up. He looked at me for a moment and sighed. "I just need a bit of time. I'm...sorry.. Leslie." he said. I looked down and nodded slowly. I curled up on the couch and watched as he went upstairs. I looked down and stood up.

I walked over to Sebastian and tugged on his sleeve. He looked down at me and smiled. "Hey Leslie. How are you feeling?" he asked. "H-Hurt.." I said. "Why? What's wrong?" He asked frowning. "J-Joseph..m-mean.." I managed out before tearing up and hugging him tightly. His arms wrapped around me, gently hugging back.

I felt his hand go through my hair, making me smile a bit. I loved when people did that to me. It made me feel special, like I was actually cared for. We pulled away from the hug after a bit and sat in the kitchen. I was hunched over like usual and playing with my fingers. "L-Leslie want's to go home..t-take the train..a-all the way home.." I said.

Sebastian frowned and held my hand making me smile a bit. "You are home Leslie, Joseph and I will protect you." He said and grinned. I couldn't help but smile widely and giggle a bit. "I swear Leslie, you remind me of a bunny." he said and ruffled my hair again, making me giggle.

Joseph came downstairs after taking a shower and changing into the clothes. Since he had been working out and trying to get in shape, the clothes were only slightly loose on him. "J-Joseph!" I said smiling. I stood up and walked over to him. I hugged him tightly but gently. He seemed to be a little more happier now.

His hand went through my hair, making me giggle again. "Doesn't he remind you of a bunny?" Sebastian asked, walking over to us. "I can see it," Joseph said and chuckled. I smiled wider and hugged them both tightly.

A small yawn came from me and I rubbed my eyes. "Yep, defiantly a bunny." Sebastian said. "You tired?" Joseph asked. I nodded slowly and hugged his arm. He carried me over to the couch and laid me down. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes. I fell asleep quietly without another word....

 

-Later On That Night-

As I was sleeping, I felt a sharp pain in my head. Causing me to scream loudly with pain and clutch my head. I thrashed around and screamed louder with pain. I felt someone shaking me. "Leslie! Leslie!!" I heard Joseph yell. My eyes snapped open and I looked up. I had tears running down my cheeks. Sebastian was beside Joseph.

His hand on my forehead. I teared up and hugged him tightly. I broke down sobbing and cried into his chest. Joseph rubbed my back soothingly and held me close to him. "Its okay Leslie.. it was just a nightmare.. nightmares can't hurt you.." Sebastian said and placed his hand over my head, ruffling my hair. It soothed me, making me slowly calm down.

I looked around my surroundings and froze as I saw Sebastian's picture of his family on the ground, broken. It must've broken when I was thrashing around. I looked at Sebastian who had noticed. His eyes were full of sadness and rage. I stood up carefully and knelt down by the picture.

I carefully picked up the shards of glass. I held them too tight in my hand and accidentally cut my hand. I whimpered a bit and placed the now blood covered glass onto the table. I picked up the picture and held it out to Sebastian. He yanked it away from me. He raised his hand to hit and slapped me hard.

The whole world felt like it had frozen. I was used to being experimented on, but never being hit. My wounded hand carefully touched my cheek where he had hit. I teared up and backed away out of fear. Joseph stood up trying to comfort me. "Leslie, its okay. Sebastian didn't mean it." He said quickly.

I teared up and shook my head. I darted to the door and opened it. I ran out of the apartment and out to the streets. It was a bit too dark to see but thankfully the roads were empty.

I looked behind me and saw Joseph getting close to me. I looked ahead and saw the forest. I quickly ran to it, going in different directions to confuse Joseph.

I soon lost him. I was lost as well. I looked around and carefully walked around. I was hunched over and my hands were held to my chest. I sat down and leaned against a tree. I curled up and whimpered as it began to rain hard. The water hitting my head and making my clothes damp.

I was shaking and trembling from the cold. I pulled my knees to my chest and looked down. I was beginning to drift off, feeling tired and cold. As my eyes were beginning to close, I noticed a hooded figure in the distance. My eyes slowly began opening more so I could get a better look.

I was hesitant, but I slowly stood up and walked towards the figure. "H-...H-Hello?" I called out as I neared the figure. He began walking close to me. That's when I stopped.

A small smirk formed on his lips as he walked up to me. I recognized him, he was the man who put Joseph, Sebastian and I through a nightmare! My heart sank into my stomach and I backed up from him. He grabbed my wrist with a wide smirk. "Leslie, am I right~?" he asked. I struggled in his grip and clenched my fists. I whimpered as my nails dug into my still fresh and open wound. I yanked my hand away from his grip and held it to my chest.

I looked down at my palm and tensed as I saw all the blood flowing out from the cut. I whimpered and held it back to my chest. "Did you hurt yourself?" He asked. I looked away and shook my head.

A small sigh came from him as he grabbed my wrist again but gently this time. He looked at the cut and gently touched it with his fingers. I cried out and teared up in pain. "Its alright Leslie. I'm going to fix it." he said and let go of my hand gently. "Follow me." He said turning his back to me and began walking. I pondered for a moment before running up to him and walking beside me. "R-Ruvik..N-Nice.." I said. He looked at me and smiled a bit. "Sure, I'll be nice." He said as we walked.

I giggled a bit and felt safe with him. I was scared of him yes, but I didn't feel threatened. I looked at his hand and saw it was burned and scarred. The right side of his face was burned and had a stitch along the top of it as well. I frowned a bit and continued walking with him, enjoying the silence.

As we walked, we soon came up to a large mansion. I looked up at it and smiled. "H-Home.." I said and looked at Ruvik. He nodded. "Yes, this is home.." He said. I held his hand gently with my non injured hand as we walked into the house. I took in the details of it. There were two large staircases and a terrace at the top with two big doors in the center.

He led me up the stairs and to the door on the left. We arrived to a corridor and he led me to the room. There was a small bed with various blood stains along the carpet, nearly invisible had he not turned on the lights. He sat me down on the bed and walked over to his desk.

I watched as he looked through the drawers and sat down on the bed in a more comfortable position. I looked down at my hand. There was still a lot of blood and a few shards of glass I hadn't noticed. I looked up seeing Ruvik knelt down at the foot of the bed. He held my hand gently and looked at the wound. "Hm.." he said and stood up.

He took out a small bottle and a rag. He poured something that looked like water onto the rag and held it over my hand. It stung and burned like hell. I cried out and used my other hand to muffle my scream/cry of pain. "I'm sorry, but its to help it not get infected." He said and used the rag the clean the wound.

It felt like getting stabbed all over again, but soon got easier to deal with. Soon the pain went away and I felt gauze being wrapped around my hand. I looked at him and ever so slightly smiled. He chuckled and placed a small kiss on my wrapped up wound. A small blush formed on my cheeks but I giggled and smiled a shy smile.

Ruvik stood up and looked at me. If he didn't have those burn marks, I would have been able to spot the blush easily. But because of his burned skin, it was nearly impossible.

But I noticed the part of his pale-ish skin had a little tint of pink. I smiled and hugged him gently. "T-Thank y-you." I said and looked at him. I noticed something about his eyes. Usually when someone was almost burned alive, their eyes would turn grey.

But apparently not Ruvik's, his were an odd, strange yellow color. It was weird looking, but slightly attractive. His eyes held so much sadness , anger , hatred and.. what looked like... fear. It made me frown and hug him. "R-Ruvik..s-sad..?" I asked looking at him.

He shook his head. "No Leslie, I've just been hurt in the past." he said. "I lost someone dear to me." he said. I frowned and hugged him tightly, but gently. "I'm h-here for you." I said and smiled wide. He returned the smile happily. "Thank you Leslie.." He said. We laid down together, side-by-side .. falling asleep in each others arms.....


	4. [Luvik]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruvik & Leslie go out to town

[Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano's P.O.V.]

I slowly awoke to the sound of soft breaths and warmth beside me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at my side. Leslie was sleeping quietly beside him. His white hair slightly disheveled. His bangs covering the front side of his forehead. I moved my scarred hand to his head and gently ruffled his hair. He made a soft noise, sounding like a hum. I chuckled and stood up. I looked down at his bandaged hand and picked it up.

I kissed it gently before standing up from the bed and covering him back up. He curled up and held his hands to his chest. He reminded me of a small bunny, curled up for the safety of itself and sleeping as if the prey weren't near them. "So many new admissions, yet not a single discharge." I mumbled and walked out of the room, leaving the door open. I wandered around my mansion before arriving at the library in a study room of mine.

I walked around, looking at the different books and staring at how much dust had collected around the room. A weak chuckle came from me as I walked back out of the room. Small and distant memories played in my head as I imaged when Laura and I ran around the mansion together, or played outside together. A small smile slightly formed. Slightly. I continued walking around till I heard a soft voice. "R-Ruvik..?" a weak and frail voice called out.

It took me a moment, but then I remembered Leslie. I turned around and saw him standing, slightly hunched over with his hands playing together. "R-Ruvik.." he said and walked over, a small smile on his face as he looked at me. "Hello, Leslie." I said softly. I placed my hand and ruffled his soft white hair. The same soft humming noise came from him as he smiled wider. He looked actually happy.

I chuckled softly and smiled. "Did you sleep well?" I asked. "S-Sleep well." he repeated back to me. "I'll take it as a yes." I said and tried smiling. "Come on, I'll try and make something for you to eat." I said and held my hand out to him. He looked at my hand for a moment before gently taking it and following me. I led him down the steps carefully and into the small excuse of a kitchen for us. Leslie sat down quietly and watched me as I began cooking. I started up a little bit of talk, "If I may ask, Leslie. What were you doing in the forest?" I asked and turned to him. He seemed to have a small look of pain and looked down. "S-Sebastian.. m-mean.. h-hurt.. m-me" He whimpered out.

He teared up a bit and let his head hang low. I walked over to him and gently pet his hair back. "Its okay Leslie, he wont hurt you here." I said softly. I looked at his cheek and growled slightly. A small handprint was barely visible but there. "Does it hurt?" I asked, gently stroking his cheek. He shook his head carefully and pulled his knees to his chest. "I-I deserved I-I-it..." he said. I frowned slightly and shook my head. "No one deserves to be hit like that." I said. "No matter what the reason is." I added and looked at him. His bright blue eyes pierced into mine as he gently placed his hand onto my cheek, tracing the burn marks and other various wounds. "H-Hurt..?" he asked. I shook my head. "It doesn't hurt, not anymore." I said softly.

My attitude towards Leslie was odd, I never acted...nice.. to anyone. Not even Laura. No matter who it was, whenever slight contact with my burned skin would happen, it would hurt like I was being burned all over again. But when Leslie touched it, it almost felt like he was healing it. It was odd, I know but that's what it felt like. I shook my head, snapping myself out of my thoughts. I looked at Leslie for a moment and kissed his forehead. I chuckled as I saw the small blush form on his cheeks. I went back to the stove and continued cooking for us.

After a bit I had finished trying to make something. I wasn't that good at cooking but what I made was at least edible. (I think). I put it onto a plate and set it down in front of him. I sat down beside him and looked at him. He was hesitating, but began eating. I leaned back in my seat and thought for a moment. "How about you and I take a walk today? Through town. Maybe get you more comfortable clothes." I said. He shook his head. "D-Don't h-have to d-do that.." he said. "I don't mind Leslie, really." I said and kissed his cheek.

He gave a small blush but smiled and nodded. "O-Okay." He said and smiled a bit widely. I chuckled and stood up. "Good, maybe I have something in my closet for you to wear, as long as it isn't covered in dust." I said. "Go ahead and keep eating, I'll go check." I said and went upstairs

I hadn't been upstairs in so long I had forgotten where my room was. I walked up to the wardrobe and looked through it. As I was looking through it, I heard the soft sound of little feet tapping on the floor. I chuckled and opened the door so Leslie could get in. He walked up to the room and inside, taking in his surroundings and looking around my room.

I pulled out something that looked like it might fit Leslie. "You know how to get dressed?" I asked. He tensed for a moment and shook his head. I placed the clothes down and walked over to him. I helped him get his shirt off.

He looked away embarrassed, his pale face flushed with pink. I chuckled and helped him get the white button up on and buttoned it up for him. I picked up a small black tie and tied it around the collar of his shirt, tucking it under the collar.

The next step was where both Leslie and I blushed. I helped him get out of his regular pants and into regular black ones. "There, all done." I said and smiled. I looked at his hair and gently brushed one of his bangs from his face and chuckled. He gave a shy smile and giggled. "L-Lets g-go." He said and held my hand gently. I smiled holding his hand gently and walked with him out of the room and out of the mansion.

He looked around the yard again with a larger smile. We walked through the gates and down the path. "R-Ruvik..?" he asked as we walked. "Hmm?" I answered. "H-How o-old? A-Are you.?" he asked a bit unsure if he should have asked. "38." I answered as we walked. "You?" I asked holding his hand a bit tighter. "2-26.." he said. "Hm." I said

~In Town~

Leslie and I were still walking around town. We had gotten him better clothes that actually fit him, and a little more food for us to eat. I held his hand as we walked when some assholes knocked into Leslie on purpose, shoving his shoulder against the little snowballs. The guy yanked Leslie back by the shoulder and glared at him. "Watch where your going, apologize fag." he snapped. He whimpered out a soft 'sorry' to him and stepped back to me. "Not good enough!" The man said and grabbed Leslie by the hair. That's where I stepped in.

I grabbed him by the wrist and snapped it, he screamed in pain and let go of Leslie. I pulled him behind me protectively and placed my hand over the guys head. He sunk down to his knees and began screaming in pain. I was on the verge of killing him, when Leslie pulled my hand back. "D-Don't.." he said. The guy clutched his head and stood up quickly. "Get near either of us again and I'll bash your brains in, homophobic asshole." I snapped and shoved him away.

He ran screaming like the little bitch he is. I turned to Leslie and frowned slightly. I placed my hand onto his head, very gently as if he were glass and he would shatter at just one wrong touch. I gently ruffled his hair where the guy had yanked Leslie's hair. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. he nodded and gently held my hand. "I-I'm okay." he said. I nodded slowly and kissed his head gently. "Lets head back." I said. He nodded and helped carry the bags back to the mansion.

I closed the door, locking it as we walked inside. We went to the kitchen and started putting the food and other things away. I handed Leslie the bag of clothes. "Go ahead and head upstairs to our bedroom, we'll put these away later." I said. He smiled wide and nodded.

After I finished putting the kitchen stuff away, I walked upstairs and to the bedroom. Leslie was already putting the clothes away. He closed the closet door after finishing and turned to the door but jumped as he saw me. I chuckled and walked over to him. "Did I startle you?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist. He blushed a bit and nodded, looking up and into my eyes. I smiled and lifted his chin up, gently kissing him.

He happily returned the kiss and smiled. I chuckled slightly and picked him up. I carried him over to the bed and laid us both down. I wrapped my arms around his waist as we both closed our eyes and fell asleep quietly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Joseph & Sebastian but more romance


	5. [Joseb]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le feed back plz?

[Joseph Oda's P.O.V.]  
  
        I paced back and forth, running my hand through my hair and intensely pondering. Sebastian was sitting on the couch, his head held low as he held the picture in his hand of Myra, Lily & him. "Damnit Seb...." I said and looked at him.  
  
        He looked up at me and stared, he looked genuinely sad. "Look.... Joseph I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit Leslie." he said. I looked at him with the darkest glare I could muster.  
  
        "That's all you have to say?! Sebastian he could be **_dead_**! He apologized and he tried to help you! But you just had to hit him... you know how he is Sebastian, what he went through in that... that _**place**_!" I continued to ramble on.  
  
        "Look I get it okay?! I fucked up! But standing here talking about it isn't going to help!" Sebastian shot back to me and stood up sighing. He placed the photo down on his desk, staring at it for a moment and frowning. "Damnit..." he mumbled to himself and sighed, covering his eyes with his hand.  
  
        I frowned and walked over, I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry for yelling like that, its just.... it's been a day since he came home, he's never left at all, even when I yelled at him. What if he really is dead Sebastian? What if we never find hi-" I stopped.  
  
        Sebastian looked at me and stared. "Joseph? Joseph what is it?" he asked and turned to face me.  
  
        "Seb... what if Ruvik has Leslie?"  
  
        "What? No. That's impossible... right?" Seb said a bit concerned. "I mean, Leslie would know to run right? Ruvik couldn't have got him." He said, trying to assure himself more than me.  
  
        "Oh god.... Seb we need to find Leslie, NOW!" I said and walked over to the front door quickly. I pulled on a pair of shoes before running out, Sebastian not far behind me.  
  
        "Where are we going to look? Leslie could be already out of Krimson by now." Sebastian said, I shook my head in denial. I knew Leslie wouldn't leave Krimson. He wouldn't.  
  
        "Our best bet would have to be at our apartment," I said. "It's not that far. He could just be staying there." I finished and continued running.   
  
  
**_\- - - -_**  
  
        After a while, we finally arrived at the apartment. I opened the door quick and looked around. "Leslie? Leslie are you in here?" I called out, rushing up to the bedrooms to look for him,  
  
        Sebastian followed hesitantly, seeming to look around the apartment first before going up after me to check the other rooms. "Anything?" Sebastian called up to me.  
  
        I scanned the bedrooms for Leslie or any signs of him being here. I sighed shakily. "No..." I said and leaned against the wall, sinking down to the ground with my legs stretched out and my hands covering my face.    
  
        Sebastian walked into the room and frowned when he saw me. He walked over and knelt down in front of me, his arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging back and broke down crying.  
  
        "Wh-What if we don't find him Seb...? Wh-What if we never find Leslie?" I asked shakily and wiped my tears. He rubbed my back soothingly and kissed my head.  
  
        "We will find him. I promise you." He said and stood up. He helped me up as well and frowned wiping my tears. "Lets go. I wont stop till Leslie is back home safe." Sebastian said determined.  
  
         I smiled up at him and nodded. "O-Okay, thank you Sebastian." I said softly.  
  
        He nodded smiling. "Anytime Joseph." he said. He stared at me for a moment before gently cupping my cheek and tilted my face to look up at him. I looked him in the eyes and smiled weakly. He retuned the smile, and very carefully...  
  
  
        He leaned in and kissed me.


	6. [Luvik]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me? :3

[Leslie's P.O.V.]

Ruvik never looked like the type of gentle person, his kindness he showed me caught me off guard. The over-protectiveness catches me by surprise, but this kiss... this kiss I couldn't process. He had scars all over him, making him look a little scary. He eyes were dull, and always glaring. But he felt so peaceful, he was so gentle to me at this very moment...

Once we broke away from the kiss, Ruvik stared down at me, his thumb gently rubbing against my pink cheek as I blushed from the whole thing. I gave a small smile at Ruvik, who's lips twitched up into a smile for a moment. Ruvik then cupped my cheek and planted a soft kiss on my pale forehead.

"I love you, my little Leslie." Ruvik said and moved his hand from my cheek.

"R-Ruvik loves Leslie... a-and Leslie loves Ruvik." I stuttered out with happiness going through my body.

"I'm glad." he said softly and held my hand, raising it to his lips and planting a gentle kiss on the back of my hand. A blush formed on my cheeks, it was very visible due to my very pale face.

"What do you say we go eat now? I can give you a moment to change into your new clothes." Ruvik said and gently let go of my hand.

"L-Leslie w-would like to change..." I said with a slight smile. He nodded in response.

"Do you need my help?" he asked. I shook my head in response. I wanted to prove to him that I could do things on my own, that he didn't have to baby me all the time. "As long as you're sure," Ruvik said before walking to the door and stepping out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I waited till I couldn't hear his footsteps before unbuttoning the t-shirt he had given me and slipping off the pants I wore. I folded them as neatly as my shaky hands would let me and pulled on a light black, wool long sleeve that felt comfortable over my small figure. The sleeves went a little past my fingertips and I rolled them up as best as I could.

I heard noises downstairs and stayed still to listen, something I did often if I heard an unfamiliar sound. Whenever joseph would get up for work, he had a strict routine he followed so I adapted to the sounds he made whenever he followed it, if something sounded different, I would stay quiet and listen to what followed next.

My lips curled down into a frown as I thought about Joseph. I placed my hand where my heart was and clutched the soft material between my pale, boney and bruised fingers. I teared up and started shaking, my bandaged hand was trembling along with my body.

I didn't mean to break Sebastian's photo... I-it was an accident! I swear it was an accident! "A-Accident... a-accident.. accident..." I mumbled to myself. "J-Just an accident... I-it was just an accident.." I whimpered out as tears went down my cheeks. I covered my face with my hands and started crying, sinking down.

My bare legs were met with the dirtied wood on the floor, some of the dirt sticking to my legs as I moved them so they laid out in front of me. I wiped them off and hugged myself tighter. I looked through the bag of items we had bought and soon found a pair of shorts. They were for girls, but it looked like they were so comfortable.

I wiped my tears with my sleeve and pulled on the shorts. I put the rest of the clothes away before opening the door and going downstairs and to the kitchen. Ruvik turned his attention to me, acknowledging my presence as I approached him.

"Is everything okay?" his deep and grumbly voice asked. My face tinted pink as I nodded slowly in response. I looked down at my bandaged hand and gently rolled the sleeves down past it, not wanting to see it.

"You're a bad liar Leslie, you can talk to me, you know that right?" He asked and walked over to my side, gently taking my wrist and walking to one of the couches in the front entrance. He sat down and gently pulled me onto his lap. I nuzzled my face into his neck and curled up into him.

"L-leslie knows...l-leslie is just sad..." I said, I hated the way I spoke. I wanted to talk normally to him, but it would take some time.

"Talk to me Leslie, I'll help you." He said and kissed my neck gently as I nuzzled closer to him. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, the loud sounds of banging on the front door rang in our ears, making me jump and panic.

"Ruvik! I know you're in there! Open up!" A voice yelled, a voice all to familiar...

 

It was Sebastian's voice.


End file.
